The Star and Moon
by Elric Akemi
Summary: This is a fan made story concerning Eli and Nozomi going out for a parfait, as they had said they would at the end of one episode. If you have any ideas how to improve please let me know. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Just a week after Honoka had become the student council president. Without this on her mind Eli felt lost, that her schedule was missing something important. As her long time friend Nozomi had suggested they get a parfait as congratulations on a job well done. They had repeated this almost everyday. But today it had changed. As Eli and Nozomi were enjoying their parfait, Nozomi had asked a question that took Eli off guard. "Eli-chi do you think such a bright Star could ever love a Moon?" "Nozomi-chan I don't understand." "What don't you understand Eli-chi?" "The question." Nozomi appeared a little nervous " The Star and Moon are two people." "I guessed that, the first card you drew for me was the Star… but are you the Moon Nozomi-chan?" Nozomi laughed, Eli thought it sounded sad. "Eli-chi, why would you think that?" "Nozomi-chan…" Eli had said this very quietly. She then looked at the clock. "We better get going it's getting pretty late" "Eli-chi…" Eli seemed to not of heard her. They were walking home when the approached their split off point Eli called to Nozomi, "lets discuss this tomorrow. Have a good night Nozomi-chan." "Sleep good Eli-chi"

Walking home was troublesome for Eli, she could not get Nozomi's question out of her head. When she got home she called, "Arisa I'm home." "Welcome home onee-chan! How was your day?" "Confusing." "You must have been talking about something important with Nozomi-san." Eli laughed. It was true, she thought, Nozomi-chan always seems to get more mysterious when she talks about something important. "Yes we were discussing a Star and Moon." "Sounds lovely" Eli thought about it, for it was indeed lovely.

Nozomi was sad as she walked home. As she finally got there she felt so alone. She lamented that this was part of staying in one place instead of moving around with her parents. When her eyes fell upon the picture she had of μ's she felt the tears gather around her eyes. For she longed to know Eli's answer.

At the end of practice, Eli and Nozomi went and got a parfait. They were staring at each other as they sat down. "Nozomi-chan I can't answer the Moon" "Is the Moon too far away?" "No the Moon is close but the Star doesn't know how to respond." "Was the Moon too direct?" "No the Star Couldn't believe that the Moon felt the same" Nozomi lifted her head and wanted to smile as Eli continued. " Nozomi I…" Eli had gotten out of her seat and grabbed Nozomi's hand and was leading her. "Eli-chi where are we going?" Eli didn't answer. As they reached the park that Eli used to visit when she was younger. She let go of Nozomi's hand walked forward a few steps and barely whispered "God help this cowardly Star, and help her call out to the Moon forever." She turned around and began to speak, she was quiet but Nozomi had no problem hearing her. "The Star wishes to tell the Moon that she only shines because of how much the Moon means to her" She took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears that were escaping from her eyes. She spoke louder than before. "The Star has heard countless others tell her of their feelings, but the Star could only feel the guilt of feeling empty to their words. For the only one the Star could think of was the Moon that stood by her day after day and how the Moon never wavered when things were bad and no matter what, the Moon stood next to and believed in the Star" "Eli-chi…" The Star felt ashamed at her cowardice…" Eli couldn't hold back her tears any more. They flowed and she could hardly she as Nozomi ran to Eli and gently embraced her, as she held her. Not bothering to hide her tears Eli spoke. "Its ok Eli-chi I understand. The Moon understands." Eli could hardly speak. "All the Star wanted to say was how she loved the Moon. Nozomi I…" Nozomi held Eli close, she rested her chin on Eli's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Eli-chi I love you too."

As the days continued they went to the park at night and stared at the stars. neither one could forget that night when they had confessed to each other. They held hands and Nozomi leaned on Eli's shoulders, as Eli leaned against Nozomi both at peace. They both wished for nothing other then each others company. Both glad the Star and Moon met, that the Star and Moon could reach across space to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Note 1 Thank you Toruo for suggesting a different layout. I will be continuing forward in the rest of the charectars stories i hope you continue to enjoy the story!

"Eli-chi?" Nozomi Tentivally asked.

"Yes Nozomi-chan"

"Will you stay by my side even after we graduate?"

Eli Laughed and turned around. Even though they were at school, she was not worried about being seen by other students. Then she said in a stern voice.

"Nozomi I will always be by your side."

"Really Eli-chi?"

Eli turned to Nozomi embraced her while whispering.

"Nozomi-chan I promise on the Southern Cross that I will forever be by your side."

Nozomi snuggled closer to Eli and whispered back.

"I'm glad Eli-chi, because I never want to leave your side."

They stayed in that position until they heard footsteps. They hadn't told anyone yet. They wanted to save it as a surprise till after they had graduated. Nozomi was the first one to recognize the approaching girl and she called out.

"Nico-chi!"

Nico had immediately straightened up when she heard Nozomi's call. Eli asked Nico.

"What are you doing Nico. You seem to be thinking hard?"

Nozomi saw in Nico's red eyes was the same look she had seen in Eli's blue eyes before they expressed their love. She couldn't help but tease her fellow classmate.

"I don't suppose you have a redhead on your mind, Nico-chi?"

Eli stared at Nozomi then Nico. She still had trouble understanding how Nozomi knows so much. But she decided to help Nico.

"Nozomi. Don't tease poor Nico-chan."

Nico looked at Eli gratefully before replying

"I was just practicing my Nico-Nico-Nee."

Nozomi looked at Eli and smiled. She took out her trusty Tarot cards, in a soft voice she said.

"Don't worry Nico-chi she feels the same way."

Then Nozomi drew a card from her beloved deck and showed Nico the card. It was the Lovers. Nozomi continued speaking.

"Maki is lucky to have someone like you. She'll definitely wait for you."

Nico looked at Nozomi and mumbled something about homework and ran off. Even though they were graduating latter today neither Eli nor Nozomi tried to correct her.

Nico ran all the way to the music room hoping Maki was there. She couldn't think of what to say but she did want to say something. She just hoped that she would think of the right words when she got there. It took only a few minutes to get to the music room. As she got there she noticed Hanayo and Rin were already there. Rin was the first to notice Nico.

"Hello Nico-chan, Nyah"

Hanayo in her quiet voice she added.

"Good morning Nico-chan I hope everything goes well at the graduation ceremony."

Nico wasn't surprised to see the other first years with Maki, but she had hoped differently. She decided to proceed anyway.

"Uh, Maki-chan can I speak with you?"

Maki as usual looked calm and collected. She asked.

"What do you need Nico-chan?"

Hanayo sensing Nico wanted to speak in private said.

"Rin-chan and I should check on the llamas."

As they were walking away Maki and Nico could hear Rin.

"What's up Kayo-chin? Isn't early to check on them?"

Maki stared at Nico for a few minutes before repeating herself.

"What do you need Nico-chan?"

"Well uh, I wanted to tell you something and ask something."

Maki started to twirl her hair with one finger as Nico continued.

"Um, Maki-chan I wanted to know how you feel about me. I also wanted you to know that I…"

Nico looked very nervous. Maki could see in the older girls eyes what she was trying to say. Without looking any different and in her calm voice she spoke without hesitation.

"I will wait for you Nico-chan"

Maki got up from the piano and walked up to Nico and gave her a small kiss. Nico's face had turned the same shade as the other girls hair. As Maki sat back down at the piano started to play a song one they both recognized. Maki instead of singing only said one more thing.

"Just come back to me"

Eli was looking at Nozomi as they sat on a bench holding hand. Asking in a small voice.

"Are you sure Maki will open to Nico, Nozomi-chan."

"Of course Eli-chi, the cards never lie."

Nozomi looked at the roof. Eli could see the sadness in her teal eyes.

A week had gone by and still Eli couldn't believe that μ's would still be idols. She didn't know what she or Nozomi wanted to do with their lives. She didn't think they could continue to be idols forever. What did she want to do? Eli was so engrossed in her thought that she didn't hear or see Nozomi approach.

"What are you thinking about Eli-chi?"

Nozomi laughed as Eli jumped. Fortunately she replied without a problem.

"Just the future."

"Ah want me to pull out the cards?"

"No, it's fine mostly curious what the next few years will bring."

"We're all curious about that but I think we should focus on next week."

"With the concert coming up I'm surprised we didn't have practice today."

"Honoka-chan,Umi-chan, and kotori-chan seem to be trying to get ahead in their student council work. Want to go and help them?"

Eli nodded. She didn't think Principle Minami would have a problem with them helping after school or at least Eli hoped. As the two girls approached the student council room they could hear the new third years talking.

"Honoka, we need to get this done quit goofing off."

"Umi-chan…"

"I think it would be a good idea to take a break umi-chan, Honoka-chan."

"Kotori-chan you're spoiling Honoka."

The two older girls burst into laughter. They couldn't help it.

"Onee-chan!"

Eli turned around to see her younger sister, Arisa accompanied by her friend Yukiho, Honoka's little sister.

"Arisa-chan, Yukiho-chan how are you?"

"Were doing good."

Yukiho looked at her friend Arisa then the two older girls and said in a confident voice.

"We are presenting our permission slip to become a school idol group."

Nozomi laughed and couldn't resist teasing the younger girls.

"Are you thinking just because your younger sisters of μ's you can be idols?"

"Nozomi be nice, they'll be great. Go on Harasho Idol Group."

Arisa and Yukiho both approached the student council room door. Arisa knocked while Yukiho just walked in Arisa followed. Twenty minutes later, five girls came out. Honoka was the first one to speak.

"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Hello!"

Umi looked at the two girls.

"How are you two love birds doing?"

Kotori took a different approach.

"When do you two start college?"

Eli stared at them, but Nozomi replied first.

"Hello everyone, were fine Umi-chan, we start tomorrow Kotori-chan."

Eli responded after Nozomi.

"Have you three girls decided what you want to do yet?"

Kotori was the first one to speak.

"Well I'd like to continue to make cute outfits, so fashion design."

Umi spoke next.

"I was thinking of being a teacher."

Honoka looked at her two friends and spoke tentatively spoke next.

"I would like to open up a restaurant."

Nozomi nodded as each one she drew a card from her Tarot without looking at it she presented the World. Without missing a step she spoke gently smiling at the five younger girls.

"The cards say you'll be successful no matter what you choose."

Eli laughed. Sometimes, she thought, Nozomi manages to surprise me.

The next day school and practice went well. As Eli and Nozomi were walking home. Eli decided to ask Nozomi a question.

"How did you know what the card was?"

Nozomi looked confused for a few seconds then smiled and laughed before she answered.

"I didn't need to know those kids will succeed, no matter what they do I just enjoy showing off the cards."

Eli couldn't help but join in with Nozomi's laughter.

"You know what Nozomi-chan?"

"What Eli-chi?"

"Your amazing sometimes."

Eli smiled and reached for Nozomi's hand, Nozomi went along and held hands with Eli. They walked in silence till the reached Nozomi's apartment. Nozomi looked at Eli.

"Arisa-chan won't be home til latter right Eli-chi?"

"Ah yes, why do you ask Nozomi-chan?"

"Why don't you stay and have a cup of tea, Eli-chi?"

"Alright."

Note 2 I'll try to update as often as possible and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Note 1 Thank you once again Toruo for your continued support I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

Nozomi was staring out the window, as the teacher was explaining what she already learned from high school. She thought back to μ's last concert. She had been surprised at how many people showed up. She was even more curious how many would show up for the next time. Thus engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice Eli and Nico standing by her. Nico wanting to return the other girls teasing.

"Nozomi-chan class ended minutes ago, are you going to sit here and day dream all day?"

Nozomi just looked up at the other girls, and smiled as she grabbed her bag.

"Eli-chi, Nico-chi do we have practice today?"Eli was the one to answer Nozomi's question. While Nico huffed about her not paying attention.

"No, there's a party to celebrate our first concert later tonight. But I think we should study until then."

"Alright Eli-chi."

Nico looked slightly nervous.

"Well I agreed to meet someone. But I'll up to the party later."

Nozomi decided to tease Nico.

"I think I see a redhead in your eyes. Just behave yourselves and don't get into trouble."

Nico's face redden just a bit before she could say.

"Its nothing like that."

Eli put her hands on Nico's shoulder and in her best student council president voice.

"Just make sure you study with us tomorrow." In her softer voice she continued "and have fun with Maki."

Eli and Nozomi were studying at Nozomi's apartment. Eli was trying to concentrate on the book she was reading and taking notes from. While Nozmi was fast asleep, leaning against her. After a few minutes Eli gave up. She just couldn't concentrate with Nozomi was sleeping so peacefully using her as a pillow. She put down her pencil and closed her book and instead paid attention to the purple haired girl who was effectively stealing her attention from studying. Eli couldn't help but think to that one night under the stars. She shook her head to clear the memories, she didn't want to think of something else while Nozomi was there. Just by looking at the other girl Eli began to feel drowsy. So she picked up her tea cup and took a sip. She didn't want to miss a moment staring at the teal eyed girl. Slowly she raised her hand and started stroking Nozomi's long hair. Eli was afraid she had woken up the other girl, but Nozomi just snuggled closer to Eli. Losing her precarious position, Nozomi's head slipped down into Eli lap. She was glad none of the others were around. Eli didn't mind Nozomi using her as a pillow, but the others might find there position an excuse to tease them. With Nozomi resting comfortably, she continued to stare at the sleeping girl. Eli gently picked up Nozomi's hand and held it. Eventually the room's comfortable feeling began to overcome Eli's conviction to stay awake, and she closed her eyes. Dreaming of her teal eyed love.

Nico had walked straight to Maki's house after leaving the college. Maki had asked her to come over and meet her parents more formally. Earlier Nico had made cookies for them, having carried them all though the day. She felt very nervous as she walked up to the door and knocked. A woman opened the door.

"Ah… hello Nishikino-san. How are you? Maki asked me to stop over."

"Hello miss I'm fine what's your name?"

"My name is Nico Yazawa."

"Ok come in I'll tell Maki you're here."

Nishikino let Maki in and continued talking.

"You're the second friend whos come to the house, although two of her friends walk with her everyday."

Nishikino led Nico to the sitting room and motioned her to sit down. Nico sat down before she remembered the cookies she had brought.

"Nishikino-san I brought some cookies for you all to enjoy."

"Thank you Nico-chan."

Nishikino left the room and a few minutes later Maki entered the room.

"Mama said she was bringing some tea. Sorry Papa couldn't be here he got called to the hospital."

"So did you tell your parents about us?"

Maki took a look at the door before sitting down and answering.

"No, I don't plan on saying anything for awhile."

Nico felt relieved..

"I understand."

"I'm glad."

Nico gingerly took a hold of the red haired girl's hand. Maki thought about re4sisting but let the older girl have her way. Nico kept ahold of Maki's hand till she heard foot steps. Then she quickly let go. The three women talked about a lot of things, mostly future plans. Then when it came time to leave for the party Maki said.

"Bye Mama the celebration party will be starting in half an hour."

"Where will you be?"

"At the school."

"Have fun Maki-chan, Nico-chan."

Nozomi was the first to wake up. She saw they had half an hour left to get to the party. So she decided to let her blue eyed girl sleep. Nozomi went into the the kitchen and prepared some tea for eli when she woke up and some food for the party. With ten minutes left she went over and whispered in Eli's ear.

"Eli-chi it's time to wake up. We need to leave"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Come on Eli-chi."

"But I'm tired."

"You can sleep later."

Teasingly she added.

"With me even."

"Nozomi!"

Eli's face had turned red as it hit what Nozomi ment. She realized Nozomi was tesing her when she saw those teal eyes wide and bright.

The celebration party reflected the many styles of μ's. In the center of the clubrooms table was laden with every ones favorite and common dishes such as rice, ramen and even traditional Japanese sweets. Nozomi had picked on the two girls whos faces were slightly red.

"Did you meeting go well Nico-chi?"

"I told you it wasn't like that Nozomi!"

All nine members of μ's were enjoying themselves even the two Harasho Idol Group members, who joined this year were enjoying themselves.

"Yukiho will you go make me some tea?"

"Why don't you make it yourself."

"Please?"

While Eli was listening to Arisa.

"Is it usually like this when μ's is together?"

"No it's sometimes more chaotic."

Nico was singing a song trying to convince Maki to create a piano part to accompany it.

While Nozomi, Kotori and Umi were playing a card game.

"Nozomi How do you always know what cards I'm holding?"

"Your cards told me Umi-chan"

"Nozomi! Quit talking to the cards!"

Hanayo and Rin were busy eating.

"Kayo-chin the rice you make is always perfect will you make perfect rice for me when we get older?"

"O-of course Rin-chan."

The celebration continued in full swing for a few hours.

As everyone was heading there own separate ways Nico noticed that Maki had stayed back.

"Maki shouldn't you be getting home?"

"I was hoping you'd walk with me."

The two girls walked home holding hands almost the whole way.

Eli and Nozomi were watching those two as they were half bickering at each other about how to get somewhere faster. They both burst into laughter. Eventually Nozomi took Eli's hand and started leading her.

"Nozomi-chan your apartment is in the other direction."

"I know."

: "Where are we going?"

"Some place special."

They kept on walking after a few minutes Eli realized they were heading to the same park where the had such happy memories. The park where the had expressed there deepest feelings. The place was dark except for the light of the moon and stars. It took awhile before Eli asked the question that was driving her crazy.

"Nozomi whats up?"

"Eli-chi do you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course Nozomi."

"Well I wanted to ask you some thing."

"What?"

"Would you consider moving in with me Eli-chi?"

"Why are you asking me now Nozomi-chan?"

"Earlier today was the first time in awhile I was able to sleep peacefully. I always feel so lonely."

Eli couldn't believe it. She Knew Nozomi's parents constantly were traveling for work but she didn't quite realize how lonely she felt. It took awhile for her to find her voice.

"You won't have to be lonely ever again Nozomi. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Note 1 I apologize for not publishing sooner. With this chapter being more serious i was rewriting different parts trying to get the best words for each situation. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maki had just walked in the door. Where her mother was waiting for her.

"Maki you didn't answer me earlier. Is there something between you two?"

"Mama were both members of μ's like we said earlier."

Her mother looked at her red haired daughter expecting a better answer. Maki thought back to earlier, when her and Nico were leaving. Her mother had asked them the same question. They had both replied they were members of μ's. Maki was worried that her parents would not only disapprove but forbid from seeing the rest of μ's. Her mother asked a different question.

"You like Nico-chan don't you?"

"Mama! Why would you think that?"

"Maki-chan your face is turning redder."

Anew voice had spoken, it was her fathers. He had just come home.

"Dear why don't you fill me in Maki must be getting tired why don't we talk to her tomorrow?"

Maki felt relieved. As she was heading to her room she could hear her parents talking but too quiet for her to hear what they were saying.

As Nico was walking home her mind was focused on Nishikino-san question. Should she have been honest? She didn't know, but she didn't like leaving it for Maki to deal with. She felt a little lonely without the red head beside her.

Nozomi had returned home feeling very happy. Eli had agreed to move in with her! They had decided to wait a year or two but she didn't mind. She was just happy she had agreed. As she slept she dreamt of the future, her future with Eli. She slept with a smile all night.

Eli was helping Arisa with her homework. Arisa had gotten better with understanding Japanese but she sometimes needed clarification in Russian. Arisa was also taking English she seemed to find the language easy enough. Understanding the cultural differences was harder for her. As they were finishing Arisa looked at Eli and asked a question.

"Why did Umi-san call you and Nozomi-san love birds?"

Eli laughed before answering.

"She just enjoys trying to tease us."

"Oh."

Eli considered telling Arisa the real reason but didn't think she'd understand the

meaning of her words.

As the weeks had gone by everyone had settled into their own routines. Eli and Nozomi were holding hands. Nozomi had agreed to work at the shrine later, so she needed to head home and change into her shrine maidens had offered to help but the teal eyed girl had refused. As she was sweeping, Nozomi noticed a trio she had not seen in awhile, as well as the trio of current third years. She listened to their con versation as the two leaders were speaking, Hanoka and Tsubasa.

"Hello Kira-san."

"Hello Kousaka-san. You could just call me Tsubasa."

"So how are you Tsubasa-chan?"

"Not bad Honoka-chan, you?"

"Can't Complain. Are you three still performing?"

"We do, unfortunately we don't get paid fopr it but we enjoy it nonetheless."

"I see we were thinking about stopping and getting some juice would you like to join us?"

"Yes that sounds fun we'd love to join."

Nozomi watched as each group prayed then left as one. She was glad that A-RISE and μ's could be friends. When it was time to leave Eli was waiting for her.

"Eli-chi how was your day?"

"Not bad, yours?"

"I saw Hanoka-chan and Tsubasa-chan talking."

"They were? Was A-RISE upset that μ's was recruited as full-time idols?"

"No, they said they were still singing though."

"That's good."

The girls started walking home. They were holding hands, Eli stopped and asked a question.

"Nozomi-chan?"

Nozomi had stopped too.

"Yes Eli-chi?"

"Have you told your family about us? That were together?"

"I haven't yet, have you Eli-chi?"

"No but Arisa-chan was asking why Umi-chan called us love birds."

"You want to tell them? Want me there?"

Eli thought for a moment she wanted Nozomi there, but she also wanted to be strong.

"I would appreciate you being there."

The two girls walking together were nervous, neither one knew what to expect. Eli had gathed her family in one room. Telling them she had something important to say. Eli and Nozomi were staring at her parents and little sister and like wise they stared back. It took a bit before Eli could find her voice.

"I have something important to tell all of you. I feel I should have said something sooner but I didn't know how you would react. Nozomi and I had been friends for a few years, but a few months ago we had a talk."

Eli reached for her Moon, Nozomi could feel the Star shaking. Eli continued.

"We discussed our feelings and it turned out we felt the same. I love Nozomi-chan"

Nozomi took the break as her turn to speak.

"And I love Eli-chi."

Eli's parents looked at them both in surprise. While Arisa asked.

"Does this mean Nozomi-san will be my sister?"

Nozomi spoke.

"Does that bother you Arisa-chan?"

No, it just seems new to have two sisters."

Eli's parents spoke quietly to themselves before, her father spoke to the two girls.

"Do you two really love each other?"

Both girls nodded. Eli's father continued.

"Then I guess we can't object. As long as the two of you feel the same way. Beside that I doubt you two would listen if we had a problem."

Eli was surprised by her father's words. But she was glad he didn't have a problem with her choice.

When Nozomi got home she decided to call her mother and tell her about Eli.

"Hello."

"Hello Mom."

"Good evening Nozomi-chan, how are you."

"I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"Were doing fine."

"Um… Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Would you be fine with whoever I chose to love?"

"Of course."

"Even if it's a girl?"

"As long as she's not too young."

"You sound like you know what I'm gonna say?"

"When you asked to stay there I knew you found a reason, and you were happy so I figured you had a crush. You were at an all girl school so it had to be another girl, so I alredy got used to the idea. So what is her name?"

"Her name is Eli Ayase."

"She has a lovely name."

Nozomi proceeded to tell her mother all about Eli.

About a year had past. In that year μ's had become internationally popular. They had made mnay new songs including a few love songs. Honoka, Umi and Kotri had graduated leaving Maki as president, and Hanayo and Rin as vice presidents for the school council. With a new year came a new idol group that works along side Harasho Idol Group. The older girls often help out the new student council. As once before Kotori got a letter offering her chance to study across the sea. This time she took that opportunity and Umi went with her. Maki was finishing putting papers away and told Hanayo and Rin to go ahead and go home, she'd try to catch up. As she was putting papers away her mind wandered to her thoughts. Thinking of μ's being split up, how she was sad about not performing and how everyone is able to pursue their careers. She also thought of Nico, she hadn't seen her in a few days, she felt sad. As she left she didn't see Hanayo or Rin. She didn't mind she found a place to sit down and called Nico unfortunately Nico didn't answer. Maki silently prayed the older girl would call her back. When she got home she dropped of her school stuff and went to the hospital to help out. From a young age Maki was expected to become a doctor and take over as the lead doctor in the hospital her parents worked at. When she got home she went to bed deciding that she would try and go see Nico tomorrow by visiting her house. As she drifted off she thought about the times in the future that μ's would be performing for the new first years.

In the morning Maki was constantly checking her phone to see if Nico had called her. But Nico hadn't as school ended Maki skipped going home and instead headed straight for Nico's house. When she got there she was told Nico went to her house. Maki rushed home only to find Nico had already come and left. Her parents had a note from her that read.

Maki

Please wait for me after school tomorrow in the music room.

Nico

Maki felt restless all night wondering what Nico wanted and why she hadn't returned her phone call. Throughout the day she couldn't concentrate on any of her classes. At the end of the day Hanayo and Rin said they had other things to do. Maki felt relieved as she rushed to the music room. As she entered she saw Nico sitting at the piano she was laying out some sheet music/ and in her sweet and innocent voice Nico asked.

"Would you play a song for me?"

Maki wanted to question her about her lack of communication but decided playing the piano would calm her. She saw that Nico had laid out _Ashiteru Banzai _the song Maki had wrote for the eldest girls' graduation. As Maki played Nico got up and stood behind Maki and sang with her. When the song was over Maki turned around to see Nico kneeling on the ground and with a gold ring in her hand she asked.

"Maki-chan will you marry me?"

Note 2 Sorry about the cliff hanger. I thought about doing it differently but i prefered the cliff hanger. I will publish the last chapter next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Note 1 Thank you to all of you, for your support, especially Toruo. I hope you enjoy the ending.

Maki stared at Nico, surpised not only at the declaration but how such a shy girl could make such a declaration. They just stared at each other for several minutes, neither one saying anything nor moving. Maki slowly started to speak.

"Nico-chan I-I don't t-think my p-parents would accept us."

"They already did."

"When did my parents agree?"

"Yesterday when I talked to them."

Maki was wondering what she was doing yesterday but she had'nt relized. That Nico would brave talking to her parents alone. Maki stared deep into the other girls deep eyes as they waited for an answer.

"Yes."

Nico slowly rose and placed the gold ring on Maki's left ring finger. As Nico finished placing the ring on her finger, Maki gave Nico a kiss on the cheek and slowly wrapped her arms around her love.

Weeks had gone by, Maki continued to keep up on the student council work and studing for her entrance exams. But her ming constantly strayed to the thoughts of next year, when her wedding would take place. Already she was openly showing affection to the older girl she loved dearly. She even began to no longer feel the awkwardness of holding Nico's hand when they were near people. If she had to admit it, she felt in bliss.

Eli and Nozomi had found a place to live together it wasn't much but, it was theirs. Both girls were helping Honoka with the restaurant she had found. It proved to be very popular whether do to the cooking, or the girls themselves. All three left feeling accomplished, enjoying their work. Because it was small the girls got to know their regular customers very well, The Manjuu and More defiantly held a place in peoples hearts during their first visit. That particular night was busy, Eli and Nozomi were tired but they didn't mind, they enjoyed it. As they entered the door both girls were so exausted they immediately curled up together and slept, cuddling closer as the night went on. Both dreamed of the other. In the morning Nozomi was the first to wake up at first she snuggled closer to Eli. She eventually got up and made a quick breakfast, left a note and went for a walk. She visited the shrine, she couldn't explain it but the spiritual place always gave her a good feeling whenever she was there. Eli had gotten up and saw the note saying her teal-eyed love would be back soon settled back down and waited for Nozomi to return.

"Kotori-chan?"

"Yes Umi-chan?"

The two girls were studying in their small apartment, near the school that Kotori was offered to study at.

"Don't you feel its to quiet sometimes?"

"Do you miss Honoka-chan?"

"Maybe a little as well as the rest of μ's."

"We'll be there in less then a year did you want to go back sooner?"

"Not that I just had an idea…"

Umi slowly pulled out a sketch to show Kotori.

Maki looked into the mirrior. The dress, Kotori had made for her was a traditional white with frilly laces. She hadn't said anything but she absolutely loved the dress. In the other room she could hear Kotori and Nico discussing the dresses. Discussing their beauty and the small differences in design. As Maki entered the other room she saw Kotori hemming up Nico's dress.

"Nico-chan did you get shorter?"

"No!"

Kotori didn't have the proper measurements with her when she made them but she was close.

"I didn't go too far off just a few inches, by the way you should thank Umi for the dresses she designed them."

Nico couldn't sit still. She was too excited it was finally That Day, the one she had been waiting for. She was so nervous that she hardly slept, and too excited to keep calm. Her parents and siblings were still asleep but she started cooking breakfast anyway. After they had eaten, Nico decided to take a walk to calm her nerves. She walked around town, and even visited the school. Only half an hour early she had gotten to the shrine and started getting ready. The shrine was the location for their wedding, it felt like a good place. Their parents and all members of μ's were present. Nico thought the shrine seemed to have a calming effect on her as she took her place on the opposite side from Maki. It could have been her imagination but the shrine seemed to glow with happiness. Both approached the priest that was reading from a book. Neither one truly hearing the priest but able to, when prompted to say their vows. Red and purple eyes never leaving the other, until the end where the put on the rings and slowly kissed.

As the bouqet was thrown Nozomi caught it with ease, she noticed the newlyweds wink at her.

"So Eli-chi, What would you say if I asked?"

"I wouldn't say no to you."


	6. Special

Note 1, This is another ending ment to explain what happened and what u's will be up to, I hope you enjoy it!

"Eli-chi?"

"Yes Nozomi?"

"What are you thinking about?"

The two girls were snuggling on the couch. Eli could see the glint from the silver ring on Nozomi's left hand as it moved to squeeze tighter. Eli knew she couldn't hide the truth from Nozomi thus she spoke plainly.

"Different things that have happened since Maki-chan and Nico-chan's wedding."

"Even ours?"

"Especially ours."

Eli's mind floated back. It was a beautiful celebration held in a very special cherry blossoms were blooming, their petals floating though the air. Maki had even written them a song, Garasu no Hanazono. It sounded a bit sad maybe a bit suggestive, but it held feelings that spoke to Eli and Nozomi's heart. Eli spoke after reminiscing.

"Remember when A-RISE came to the restaurant?"

"Of course."

Nozomi thought back. A-RISE had come to congratulate Eli and Nozomi on their wedding. They also had decided to try the amazing food. So Eli made them her popular Russian dish, borsch. Honoka had spoken to A-RISE the most but all six girls discussed a lot. Nozomi asked another question.

"How much did Nico-chi's anoucement surprise you?"

"Not as much as Maki-chan's."

Maki and Nico had called μ's to their house for a surprise. In Nico's arms there was a bundle. The baby wasn't too old she had just lost her parents to an accident. When Nico had heard about this she went to the head of the hospital asking about other relatives before asking to adopt the child. Her words were, Icouldn't let her live without parents, that and I fell in love when I saw her. While Nico said when Nico told her about the bundle, I've always wanted to be a mother. Both girls smiled at the memory.

"Hey Eli-chi, have you heard from Kotori-chan and Umi-chan?"

"Yes apparently they had opened a shop in Akhiba. Have you heard from Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan?"

"Only that they are studying to become teachers."

"Hey Eli-chi, does it feel like everyone is settling down?"

"That's part of growing up."

"I suppose. Hey want to head to the park? It's a clear night."

"Alright."

They walked to the park where it all began. Both girls stared out at the stared out at the stars and the moon. First holding hands, then embracing. Teal and blue eyes staring at the other. They Repeated their vows, their truths.

"I will always love you."

Note 2, I hope you all find this ending satifactery, If you don't I invite you to send me a message at sinontsugumi and ask me if you want to rewrite it, I wont mind. thank you for reading!


End file.
